


Mad Love

by DrizzlyMango



Category: One Piece
Genre: 1930s, 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe- Bonnie and Clyde, Anal Sex, Bank Robbery, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Boys Kissing, Car Sex, Cars, Edging, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Graphic Description of various, I suck at tagging, I'll add to this as the other chapters come out, Kissing, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mentions of Violence, Neck Kissing, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Possessive Zoro, Pre-Timeskip, Rimming, Robbery, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Some Potential Out of Character Behavior, Swearing, Swords and Guns, Threats of Violence, also maybe, people die, terrible driving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrizzlyMango/pseuds/DrizzlyMango
Summary: When choosing to brave a storm, Zoro and Sanji find themselves facing a harsh reality. Stepping into an alternate reality due to the mist and raging seas the pair must acknowledge one another if they wish to ever find their way of the the dusty hellscape they've landed themselves in.Alternatively: ZoSan Bonnie and Clyde AU
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 18
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

Sanji knew they were fucked when he woke up sprawled on the dirt, Zoro laying face down feet away. There were tire marks that had peeled away from where they lay. Groaning Sanji pushed himself up. His ears ringing and vision spinning. 

_ What the fuck. _

* * *

“Oi! Luffy, we got company!” Zoro had yelled from his spot in the crows nest of the Going Merry. Yeah, they were still somewhere in the first half of the Grandline. Nami was calling out directions, they were heading into a storm, the waters roaring and savage. The waves slamming Merry every which way. 

They heard a high pitched ringing as Nami sent them into the heart of the storm. Robin’s impromptu lecture on a legendary storm that can split up crews was very unappreciated. She’d made sure to add that those who survived had little to no luck ever finding their crews again. That sent Chopper screaming. Nami and Usopp weren’t far behind. 

Luffy just laughed stating he believed in them. They were family after all. “The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb.” or some shit. 

* * *

And that’s all Sanji remembered. Maybe when Zoro regained consciousness they’d be better off. He shuffled over to his nakama, eyes widening as he took in his appearance. His hair was dark. It was still green but it was so dark that it looked black. Like when the light hits it, it’s dark green. 

The swordsman's brows furrowed. His face scrunching in confusion. He groaned as he sat up, his body popping and cracking as he did so. 

“Sanji?” He croaked, voice hoarse but tinged with disbelief. 

“Yeah it’s me asshole,” Sanji griped. 

“Where are we?” 

“I. Don’t. Know.” Sanji hissed. 

“Calm down swirly, it’s not-” 

Sanji finally turned back to Zoro. 

“What?”   
  


“Your eyebrows, they’re not curled.” 

“Huh?”

“Your face,” Zoro gestures eyes wide. 

“YOUR HAIR!” Sanji exclaims, and Zoro’s hands shoot to his head. 

He arches an eyebrow and glares at the cook. 

“It’s still there,” 

“Okay, but it’s...It’s like it’s black.” 

“Wait, what?”

“Your hair is black, and my eyebrows are straight.” Sanji fought the urge to laugh. What kind of sick game was this. 

Sanji brought his hands to his face. He slapped himself a few times and blinked an eye open to an annoyed Zoro. 

“Still here,” Zoro sighed. 

“Damn, I really thought I had that.”

“I could try,” Zoro starts, cracking his knuckles for effect. 

“I like my teeth in my mouth, thank you very much,”

“Okay so we need to figure out where we are and where everyone else is.”

“Right.”

They sat in uncomfortable silence for a few moments. 

“We should follow the tire tracks,”

“Right,” Zoro says and they begin to follow the trail across the vast, dusty plane. 

* * *

“Okay we need a plan,” Zoro finally conceded after they’d been walking for miles. 

The wind had covered the rest of the tracks so now they were just left to wander. Zoro at least had stayed close to Sanji so they weren’t separated. 

“We do, but from the 5 people we seen in the distance since getting here, we need new clothes,” he gestured to their bright and out of place clothes. 

People in this part seemed to wear more neutral colors. The material was different from that of their own close and it looked much more formal than what they were currently sporting. 

“Okay new clothes, but money. We have none we can’t do anything without that,” Zoro paused then. 

They were pirates for fucks sake. They took without paying constantly. 

“We lead a life of crime,” Sanji said morosely. 

“Clothes,” Zoro repeats. 

“We need a better way of getting around too.” 

“Alright that shouldn’t be too hard.”

“Weapons,” Sanji says, eyes scanning Zoro. “Your swords draw too much attention. We need to blend in.”

Zoro cradled the swords protectively. 

“We’re not throwing them away, we’ll keep them with us but we need to keep a low-ish profile.” 

Zoro made a face. 

Sanji leveled him with a flat glare. 

“Just until we settle in.” 

“Fine but clothes first.” 

The pair were finally coming across civilization. The rumbling of machines caught their attention, clouds of dust moving to and fro. 

Zoro smirked and motioned for Sanji to follow. 

Zoro led them towards one of the moving clouds of dust, the rumbling grew louder. 

“We take that,” 

Zoro motioned to a vehicle puttering along towards them. 

“You can’t be serious,”

“Oh but I am,” Zoro smiled. “Pirate lifestyle remember,”

Sanji just groaned. Zoro couldn’t be serious. This was not their strong suit. Zoro couldn’t tell left from right even with neon signs, so how could Sanji just his sense of direction to get them out of this mess. Also they could sail, driving, mmmn no. Nope. Not something they could do. If Usopp were here he could probably fake it til he made it, but Moss-brain and him could not.

Sanji steadied himself watching with mild horror as Zoro pulled his swords out. 

“Zoro,” Sanji whisper yelled, but Zoro was already leaping towards the car. 

The people inside never stood a chance. 

Zoro slashed them, blinking wide eyes at them as they gurgled and wheezed, chest taking one final unsteady whisper of breath, then exhaling, not rising again. 

“I thought,” He stated, the dawning realization hitting them both. 

“Shit,” Sanji hissed. “Shit, shit, shit,”

“I didn’t-” Zoro looked horrified. 

“Doesn’t matter, we need to move fast,” Sanji breathed motioning to another cloud of smoke coming their way.

“Help me move them,” 

They pair dragged the couple from the car. Wincing as they took in the damage Zoro had inflicted. At least it had been quick, bloody but quick. They’d have to mull it over later but for now they needed clothes, and needed to fit in. 

  
  


“You’re lucky they had suitcases,” Sanji said. He was exhausted. He had no idea how long they'd been stuck in this hellscape but so far, they looked different, killed two innocent people, had to shallow grave said people, acquired dead peoples clothing, and were currently stranded in the dust bowl in a hunk of metal that could kill a man, and neither of them could figure out how to drive. 

They spent an embarrassingly long time attempting to move the car from the road. They’d panicked after looking at the series of wheels and clutches and opted to just push the car out of the way. They couldn't figure out how to make it stop rolling afterwards. That left Sanji with a limp, and Zoro with a few burns on his hands. The brute had tried to stop the car head on while Sanji attempted to dodge with an ill-timed leap. 

After they’d stopped the car the pair piled into it, chucking their belongings into the backseat, looking helplessly at all the hardware inside. 

“What’s this do?” Zoro said yanking a lever in the car, it made a pathetic sound and began rolling. 

“Hey!” Sanji yelled, attempting to yank the lever back into the position but managing to stick it into another gear. 

“Don’t these have an anchor?”   
  


“Oi, Shit-Cook, it’s not a ship! There is no anchor,” 

“One of these levers has to do the trick!” Sanji panicked, his voice laced with hysteria. 

Zoro shifted, foot lifting from the pedal and the levers harder to move. He blinked and kicked uselessly at the petals on the floor. The pair smacking into the panel of glass as the car lurched to a stop. 

“OW!” Sanji rubbed at his head. This was ridiculous. They were going to die. Sanji was too young to die. 

* * *

  
  


“Oi!” Sanji yelled, his body pressed into the seat behind him. His arms grappling with the metal of the cab. 

“Don’t yell at me,” Zoro screamed. His face was burning. He honestly hadn’t thought this seat through. He knew his sense of direction sucked. But this… He could do this. The roads were straight. Ha. Straight. He didn’t do straight. 

“Brake, brake!” Sanji’s eyes were wide, he struggled even further into the seat back and continued his climbing. In actuality if he wanted to be safe he could just dive out of the car it’d be better. Leave the Shitty-Marimo to crash on his own. He didn’t want to be an accomplice to another unintntional murder. If he rolled out of the car now he could pretend he was being held hostage. He could say the brute kidnapped him, and that he doesn’t even know him. Yeah. Saving face. 

“You try doing it!” Zoro yelled. 

“No!” 

“YES!” 

“ZORO EYES ON THE ROAD! NOT ME THE ROAD! THE ROAD! TREE!”

Zoro did some sort of quick maneuvering, the car a bit jumpy, but they managed to stay on the road, avoid the tree and keep Sanji’s heart inside his body. It may have jumped to his throat but hey that's still inside. 

“I think I’m getting the hang of this,” Zoro said proudly, eyes glancing to Sanji. He wished he could kick Zoro without posing a hazard to his own health. Asshole. He planned that. 

“I’m gonna die,” Sanji moaned. 

* * *

Thankfully Zoro had managed to grow used to operating the vehicle. Once Sanji had grown more used to the automobile, he’d taken to planning as well as learning the rest of the car that wouldn’t interfere with Zoro’s driving.

Thankfully for their sakes they’d kept the victims wallets and could afford to refill the car’s gas tank. They’d also run into a random booth. It had a really weird looking den den mushi but a book of names and numbers to dial. They’d taken names from the book as their own. 

Zoro had chosen Clyde D. Barrow, while Sanji had taken the name Branson C. Parker. They seemed like normal-ish names. They’d come up often enough in that book, so they figured it would be okay. 

Sanji was having second thoughts about that after they’d introduced themselves in the five and dime they’d passed on the way into the main town. They’d gotten some strange looks and if Sanji was being honest they didn’t sit well with him. Maybe they should have gone with the name that occurred the least. 

* * *

Sanji still didn’t trust Zoro with the car. They’d likely need another one at some point because if this lingering feeling continued to stick around Sanji knew there’d be hell to pay. He didn’t like this. He’d had sickening images of being shot to death last night and he sure as hell didn’t want to end up like that. 

Anyway, they pair had parked closer to the outskirts of town, Zoro looking more than a little lost without his swords. Sanji had compromised and let him carry a knife instead. He’d seen magazines in the five and dime, and knives were easier to conceal than other weapons. Sure out couldn’t bust any knee caps with that but you hit the mark and you’re good. 

This town looked nothing like anything they’d ever seen. It was dusty, and dirty, and stale. There was no hint of salt in the air, no crying of gulls on the horizon. No water in sight. The people were different too. 

Sure they’d been to islands with less than friendly occupants but this…. The people seemed to know one another and life here compared to the islands was fast. 

If Sanji knew anything, outsiders were more likely to fit in at a bar, not just gawking in the streets. Zoro seemed content to brood which could actually work in their favor for once. Sanji had this whole elaborate backstory concocted but the second he stepped past the threshold of the tavern, all words died on his tongue. 

Zoro bumped against him as Sanji paused. The swordsman knew enough to trust the Cook’s instinct. It was better at understanding people than Zoro’s. Sure Zoro could pick apart an enemy but picking apart a normal conversation. Nope didn’t want to bother. He merely sidestepped the cook and continued forwards. 

Sanji nervously took in the bar they’d found. The people here had an edge to them. There was something about this place that really rubbed him the wrong way. They were just lucky they spoke the language here. That would have been awful.

Before Zoro could do something stupid, Sanji elbowed his way past the man. Sanji slapped his hand down on the counter and demanded to the bar keep, 

“Two whiskies on the rocks,” 

Zoro made a face, he wanted Sake. Did this place even have sake? The people looked… he wouldn’t finish that thought. His frown deepened when Sanji hissed, 

“We need to fit in, everyone is drinking hard liquor. The most popular here is whiskey, so we’re getting that. How is it you’ve never been caught by the Marines?”

“I’m smarter than you give me credit for, _blondie_ ,” 

  
“ _Oh really_ ,” Sanji rose to the challenge the pair in each other’s faces. Close enough Sanji could see the gold flecks in Zoro’s irises. Close. Too close. 

Sanji coughed to cover himself. They needed information. He took a deep breath shaking the nerves. 

He had this.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But they needed to have fun with this. While Zoro was practically clairvoyant in regards to fight or flight, and potential threats. Sanji was the people person. 

He did not, in fact, have this. 

The bar keep was a sleeze ball, awful enough that Zoro had him in a bruising grip by the throat. The protectiveness in the swordsman’s actions did something to Sanji. He couldn’t place the feeling but it was something he didn’t normally associate with the gre- well now raven haired companion. 

He figured that they’d need to try again elsewhere but news of their hostility traveled fast. 

They’d have to play this in their favor. Maybe be the untouchables. The people no one would dare to mess with. The intimidation factor. 

But they needed to have fun with this. While Zoro was practically clairvoyant in regards to fight or flight, and potential threats. Sanji was the people person. 

In another establishment after they burned their bridges in the first one Sanji took the lead. He could feel Zoro’s eyes boring into the back of his head. 

Sanji surveyed the individuals before them. It was a similar scene to the last tavern, but this one currently had more people. Sanji supposed the gambling was an appeal. 

Like the last time Sanji ordered them drinks, and found them a table. He’d noted the weary eyes that followed them but pushed on. 

He kept his conversation with Zoro quiet and fairly to the point the both of them nursing their drinks. Sanji had them at a fairly central table. To the left of their table was a couple looking put off by their proximity. They could practically smell their anxiety. To their right was a table of four men. They were all eyeing them like gum on the bottom of their shoe. 

Great. 

Sanji brought his attention back to Zoro. Noting the frustration in his frame. 

Show time. 

“You know, I would have thought we’d be going in the right direction, but I think we’re totally lost.”

“Mn.”

“This is hopeless.” Sanji griped, placing the map he’d been inspecting prior back on the table. 

His attention flickered to his left noting that the couple was regarding them with more sympathy now. 

“Say,” Sanji starts, gaining the attention of the couple. 

“I hate to be a bother, but do you think you might be able to help us?” 

He watched the couple blink in shock, the womans loose curls bobbing as she nodded her head.

“Really?” Sanji asked, it sounded genuine enough. 

“You see, my friend here and I had gone on a bit of a road trip after trouble with the missus,” Sanji added a nervous laugh for effect. He could feel Zoro trying not to laugh, but the subtle huff he let out worked in their favor. Sanji sheepishly turned back to the couple. 

“And you see, we kind of got ourselves lost we’re a long way from home and have no idea where we are. I know I messed up, but she must be worried sick by now. I hate leaving her alone with our son,” 

At this Zoro did laugh. Sure he didn’t know if Nami or Robin were Sanji’s supposed wife, but he immediately thought of Luffy as their rambunctious child. 

“Oh hush,” Sanji griped at Zoro. 

“Your poor wife is stuck alone with a toddler,” 

The couple nodded in understanding.

“Sounds like you’ve got some fixin’ up to do. You really need to get back to her then,” The man punctuated with a laugh, sharing a knowing look with his wife. Sanji noted the rings on their fingers

“Oh, I’m glad we’ve found an expert,” Sanji replied. “Any helpful hints for winning her back over?” 

The man laughed, “Sure thing,” and then proceeded to try to placate his wife at some of the suggestions. Zoro noted snickering from the table to their right. Sanji had learned a lot about total strangers that day. The man, John, was a construction worker, he was helping to build the skyscrapers going up in the city. His wife, Mary, had become a leading lady in their part with her exceptional advice for solving everyday problems as well as offering counsel to those that needed it. She could apparently wrangle any child. 

Sanji had asked, only for shits and giggles, how she would go about handling his “son”. Zoro and him regaled the couple with story after hoor story of living with Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper. 

“Oh dear three boys.” 

“I’ve always hoped we’d have a girl,” Sanji said hopefully. Mary’s eyes were alight with mirth. 

Zoro glanced at his watch. Ahhhh the good old time constraint technique. Whether or not Zoro did it consciously, but Zoro just gave Sanji the out of this conversation he needed, despite all they’d learned about the world they were in now, this was taking too long. 

“Ah, we have to get back on the road before it gets too dark.” Sanji stated solemnly. 

“Wouldn’t want you with those unreliable machines too late at night,” 

“They are quite unpredictable,” Zoro said, glaring pointedly at Sanji. Sanji squinted at him before turning back to the couple. 

“Well boys, you’ve found yourselves in the Humble town of Dallas. Well this is really the outskirts.”

“Oh,” Zoro said dumbly. That's what the sign meant.

“Where are you trying to go,” 

Zoro felt the panic building they didn’t know. 

“We’re from out east.” Not technically a lie, Sanji thought. 

“That explains the accent,” One of the men from the table to their right says. 

“Yeah I’ve heard that a lot.” 

“You must be from the North East you have a hint of that accent. You talk too fast to be from around here.” And they both realized that there was a slower drawl to the words. 

Oops.

“Guilty,” Sanji says, rubbing at the back of his neck.

“Oh, how terribly rude of us,” Sanji says face flushing. “I’m Branson Parker, and this is Clyde Barrow.” 

“Nice to meet you, Branson and Clyde. You want to…” The tavern goers all told them where to go, and how to find their way back towards their “home”. 

They parted ways and headed back towards their vehicle. 

This was going to be a long night.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trying to sleep...

The boys found themselves turning in for the night. 

After a successful food smuggling from the local grocery store and the embarrassing panic of realizing they had no way to cook it, they’d found an out of the way side road heading vaguely east. Zoro’s driving was still sub par, but it's not like Sanji would tell him that. He wasn’t ready to try to back up a claim of him being better at driving. It looked complicated and hard on the hands. As a cook he protects his hands at all costs but this, this right here was too many things at once. 

The newest problem that they encountered was sleeping. They were both tall men. It wasn’t exactly like they were Luffy, with a body of rubber and that defied the laws of nature. Sanji cringed from his cramped position in the back seat. He’d stuffed their belongings on the floor, and could hear Zoro shifting. 

He’d let out the occasional grunt or hiss. And then he’d heft himself into another position, slightly jostling the car. At first Sanji didn’t mind, he wasn’t having a much better time figuring out his sleeping position. Then Zoro’s sounds grew a bit more.... Sexual. He was groaning and grunting and wouldn’t stop shifting. 

Sanji’s face heated at the implications. 

It wasn’t until Zoro let out something akin to a shout before he heaved himself into the back seat, sprawling halfway across Sanji in the process. 

The cook’s break whoosed out of him, and he flailed half pinned. 

“WHAT THE FUCK MOSS HEAD!?”   
  


“I can’t sleep.” 

“No. Shit.”

“You try having the gear shift in your back when you sleep.”

Sanji blinked, he hadn’t thought of that. 

“Why sleep here though?” 

Why on top of me is what Sanji meant. 

“Better than the gear shift.”

Sanji watched in equal parts fascination and embarrassment as the swordsman slotted himself against his side, resting on their clothes and throwing half his body more fully across Sanji. He shifted his knee and Sanji squeaked. 

He felt his face burn.

Zoro froze. 

Sanji could feel Zoro’s feline grin against his neck. 

“Not a word Mosshead,”

Zoro let out a huff, carefully shifting his leg again. 

Sanji felt his jaw clench around another sound. 

He dug his nails into Zoro, delighting in the surprised shout that slipped past his lips. 

Zoro retaliated by tugging at Sanji’s hair.

Sanji snarled, and began swatting at Zoro. 

Zoro shifted again, pinning Sanji with his body and he had a glint in his eyes that gave Sanji pause. 

“Zoro, No-”

Zoro began poking and prodding at Sanji’s sides, the blonde flailing under him.

Sanji kicked uselessly trying to dislodge Zoro. 

One particularly hard shove had Zoro smacking his head against the roof of the car.

Zoro wouldn’t give Sanji the satisfaction of knowing that it kind of hurt. They’re bodies weren’t the same. Not really. Their senses of pain and strength were flagging. They were assimilating to their new world. 

They’d need to figure out how they were supposed to get out of here. 

Zoro sighed relaxing against Sanji again, ignoring his protests.

Was it bad he enjoyed having the cook all to himself? 

Was it wrong to not want to go back to their own world? Not yet at least. 

* * *

“We actually need a plan,” Zoro said eyeing the blonde across from him.

They’d left the town earlier that morning after a fitful night's sleep, they’d made a stop for food and coffee. 

It was a totally normal thing, but Zoro’s heart skipped a beat. 

It meant nothing. 

“Yeah, we do. Let’s recap how we got here.”

“There was an enemy crew, Nami decided to brave the storm. We woke up here.”

“Okay, but Robin might have been on to something about crews getting split up,”

“How do you figure?”   
  


Zoro just pinned Sanji with a flat stare. 

“Well the rest of the crew would have been with us because we woke up the same distance we were last in.”

“Huh?” Sanji hadn’t thought of that. 

“I woke up the same distance away from you that we were before we separated.” 

“Seriously?” He paid attention to that?.

“Yeah, so by that logic the others would have been here but they aren’t.”

“So… we got spilt up.”

“And you call me slow.”

Sanji just elbowed Zoro, it was an awkward maneuver with their current position. He may or may not have smiled at Zoro’s muffled oof. 

“How do we escape?”

“I don’t know.” 

The silence stretched between them. The dread of being stuck away from the crew. And for however long this turned out being. 

“We’ll need more clothes.” 

“Why is that a priority?” 

“So we don’t get caught, obviously.” 

“Obviously.” Zoro mocked. 

“We’ll leave in the morning. We should probably head towards the sea. This must be one big fuckin islnd if we haven’t caught a lick of the ocean since we left.”

Zoro snorted. He realized Sanji must be uneasy, for someone who grew up on the open ocean Sanji got restless on land. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want me to turn this into a series to see the other's on their adventures. this was originally supposed to be a zosan centric story. But I've been brain dumping what the others might be up to in the mean time. 
> 
> Everyone please stay safe in these troubling times.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He prayed Zoro wouldn’t kill him on the spot for this.  
> \---  
> Oh god, what did he unleash?

They should have thought this through, Zoro realized much too late. 

He and the cook had decided to rob the local gas station, which was, in his expert opinion, far too easy. The bank they robbed afterwards, not as easy. Especially with only knives as a weapon. Apparently it was a small enough branch on that lonely country road that the clerks were intimidated enough by the whirlwind of them that they coughed up as much as they had. 

Zoro notes with some smug satisfaction that Sanji had ditched his chivalrous act and held a knife to a woman’s throat to save Zoro’s hide. 

* * *

  
Several days later, after lying low post heist, the first thing they did, many states away from the rural streets of Texas was purchase firearms. Sanji delighted in the various forms they took. They’d managed to dodge the authorities enough that purchasing weapons and ammunition with the stolen money was no problem. Zoro’s swords stayed tucked away in the trunk of their car. 

Sanji declared they needed clothing, a variety of clothes that would help them fit in anywhere they traveled. They procured high end, middle of the road, and lower ended clothing for each situation. 

Zoro’s favorite part was the thrill of watching Sanji toss away his manners and slip into this new persona. The pair had begun adapting to this rougher way of life, it was becoming so natural. It was almost as easy as breathing. Sure they were rebels of their own government back in their world but here. Here they were a force of nature that couldn’t be tamed.

* * *

_Many weeks later:_

“Oi, Branson,” Zoro started, he thought their names were ridiculous. 

Sanji was too invested in the map, checking out the road signs and mile markers that told them how far they’d traveled. They were now smack dab in the middle of fuck-knows where. Zoro didn’t need physical directions since it was a straight road, but he and Sanji really needed to talk about the future, they couldn't stay here forever. He knew the others were likely trying everything in their power to get back to one another, but here they were. Tolerating one another for once, hell they were thriving together. The pair living off of adrenaline and stolen goods. 

Maybe he’d have to try his hand against Nami when they got back. She’d been stealing since she was a child. Wait… no scratch that what they’re doing is calling attention to the fact that they’re stealing and using their brute strength and wits to get out of a sticky situation. Nami is more inclined to do it without people noticing. Stealing alongside the sea-witch herself, no-go. 

Zoro groaned, Sanji’s brilliant blue eyes flicked up from the map to glare at him. 

“Sanji,” 

“What?” 

“We need to-”

Sanji’s gaze snagged on some weird nature formation in the distance. His face broke into a grin that stole the words from Zoro’s mouth. 

“ _AH HA_!” 

“What?”

“Nebraska! We’re in Nebraska!”

“What the fuck is a Nebraska?”

“A state, you dumbass.”

“No, shit, ya don’t say,” 

“Ugh, you’re impossible.” 

Zoro just winked at Sanji, mentally tallying the number of times he’s made the blonde blush.

“As I was trying to say before. We need to come up with a plan to get out of here, not that I’m not enjoying myself stealing from the innocent.” 

“Ha ha," the blonde deadpanned. "But I agree,” Sanji sighed. “I just don’t have any clue where to start. This definitely is the biggest Island we've encountered so I don't think fining the ocean will be easy. We need another plan.” 

“Okay so maybe we should think about what we’re doing. My best guess would be to think of what separated us in the first place.” 

“Well there was that storm.”

“Yeah, and the fog too.” 

“Okay so maybe we just have to drive around and find that same fog.” 

“But how?”

“Didn't they say that it moved around? I can’t remember if Nami or Robin said that.” 

“Sounds like something Nami would say.”

“Alright so we just keep driving until we find that fog?”  
  


“Who’s to day we can’t enjoy ourselves along the way,” Sanji’s devilish smirk made Zoro’s heart skip a beat. 

Okay. He could do this. Zoro could figure this out. As soon as his heart calmed down.

“Okay, so what are you feeling for dinner?”

“Uhhh?”

“We'll spied a farm about 10 miles that way, there were several groves of trees, too. Maybe we’d have some luck there.”

“You think they’ll just leave a pie sitting on the windowsill to cool?”

“Have I been wrong yet?” 

“Well, no, but,” 

“Don’t even start on telling me that there's a first time for everything,”

Sanji left a small sum of money under a rock on the sill after he snagged the pie. 

Zoro shouldn’t have found that attractive but since coming to this world his head hasn’t been the same. It’s been overrun by thoughts of Sanji. He knew it would only be a matter of time before he slipped up. 

* * *

_Over a month later:_   
  


Because they can’t coexist without some healthy competition, they’d turned their stealing and robbing into a game. It was what got them through the stretches of time that seemed infinite. Sanji was much better at the petty theft. Zoro due to his intimidating stature and scary face was better at the higher risk steals, so he took the lead in the larger robberies. They’d had people beg to join them, like minded criminals, but they’d always turned them away. It seemed better just the two of them. 

Their competitions took a turn one day. Normally it was just who’d get the biggest haul. But now, like a slice of their life back on the “Going Merry” had found its way to them, they now got to fight over who’d get the highest bounty? Yes, bounty, they were now fugitives. They’d discovered the pair of pictures one unfortunate afternoon as they rolled up to a quaint gas station. The attendant shaking as he saw them. Sanji and Zoro noted their pictures hanging in the window under a large wanted poster, bulleted points of their crimes listed below their descriptions. 

Zoro’s grin turned lupine, all teeth ready to bite, as the attendant tried to find a way out of the position. 

“Well, Sirs, I’m-”

“You see my partner here, and I are in need of some things for the road,” Zoro began, handgun loaded and held in his hand, in his pocket. 

“You look like a smart boy,” Zoro paused eyes scanning the man’s name on his jacket, “Peter,”

Zoro had rounded the car at this point, now towering over the poor attendant. 

“Clyde, please,” Sanji tried, taking pity on the male, his own unholy desires finding an advantageous foothold in their messy agenda. 

“Look here son, my name's Branson, and this is my partner Clyde. I’m sure you’ve heard of us, but I want you to know we’re not like they say we are,” He tried, voice soothing.

What he didn’t say was, _no we’re much worse than what’s been reported._

“I’m just dying for a drink and Clyde here isn’t himself when he’s hungry, would you be a doll and show him where to get them?” 

“I… uhhhh…” 

Sanji flashed a smile that should have been illegal. “Look, he’s not even armed,” 

Peter’s eyes flicked to Zoro, his hands now out of his pockets, and his arms crossed at his chest, annoyance schooling his features. 

Poor Peter's eyes caught on Zoro’s pants where the hand gun was. It wasn’t extremely obvious that it was in fact a handgun thanks to the looser fabric of Zoro's pants, but Peter looked like a deer in headlights and was on the verge of bolting. So Sanji took matters into his own hands. 

Sanji sidled his way to the edge of the window, propping himself up and using the ledge of the window as a seat. He braced his feet against the side door for balance, grinning over Zoro’s shoulder. 

He didn’t whisper in Zoro’s ear as much as he wanted to, he’d found out the swordsman had a weak spot for it accidentally while sleeping one night. He prayed Zoro wouldn’t kill him on the spot for this. 

“You see that's another thing I think they left out of the papers,” Sanji said, voice dropping to a sultry tone. 

Sanji possessively wrapped his arm around Zoro’s broad chest, his chin resting on his shoulder, meeting Peter's shocked wide-eyed gaze. 

Sanji’s eyes were blown wide with lust that wasn’t entirely faked as he slid his other hand over Zoro’s shoulder, pausing to smooth his hands over his defined pecs, before his hand traced his abs under the fabric of his shirt. He could feel Zoro’s muscles twitching under his touch. Making Zoro squirm like that felt empowering. Sanji let himself tease a little, his eyelids fluttering as a low rumbling sound spilled past Zoro's lips. 

Sanji’s voice was utterly wrecked as he looked Peter in the eye, and said, “He is rather large, don’t you think,” Sanji’s hand cupped Zoro through his pants, hand tracing the length of him. He had to bite back a groan at how endowed Zoro was, he’d woken up to that part of Zoro pressing insistently to his thighs, hips, and ass numerous times. He didn’t dare trace the rest of Zoro’s length but rather used the tips of his fingers to trace the line of the gun in his pocket. 

Peter looked equal parts turned on, terrified, and disgusted. They’d both quickly learned that relationships shared by individuals of the same gender were frowned upon, if not illegal. But they were criminals from another world.

Granted there were some conservative islands they’d visited but this thing between them was developing quickly and why not let it be. 

“You see, we were in the middle of something, but we need supplies,” Zoro began, the edge in his voice made Sanji’s toes curl. 

Sanji kissed up Zoro’s neck, making a show of it, he could feel Zoro trembling with restraint.

“Ummm,” Peter began again.

“So we’d like to get our supplies and then be on our way,” Zoro said, pulling away from Sanji, but not before sucking his index and middle finger into his mouth. They’d successfully traumatized poor Peter, but Sanji felt his face flush further, his hands were sensitive. He protected them above all else, Zoro pulled off with a satisfied humm, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. 

“Be right back sweetheart,” The way he said it had Sanji shivering. 

_Oh god, what did he unleash?_

  
  
  


Sanji resettled himself in the car, purposely tuning out the sound of gunshots inside the store. 

Zoro came out not a minute still looking hot and bothered, before tossing a handful of things into Sanji’s lap through his window. 

“We need to go, then you’re taking responsibility for your actions,” Zoro leveled. 

“I-”

“We’re gonna have company soon, so we need to move,” Zoro declared. 

Sanji nodded, not trusting his voice. 

Zoro had picked up a newspaper, some candy for them, drinks, and… 

Sanji shuddered, face hot. 

“You got…” His voice trailed off, eyes glazing over with lust. 

“Yeah, like I said, you’re taking responsibility,” 

Sanji flipped the bottle of lube over in his hands, the tin of condoms popping open with a satisfying sound. There were only a few in the tin but Sanji noticed the other tins Zoro had retrieved. 

“God,” Sanji hissed, his head falling back in the seat. 

He felt his eyes catch on the fabric of Zoro’s pants, the outline of his straining cock forever ingrained in his brain, as he groaned.

The shrill wail of sirens assaulted them, breaking Sanji out of his haze.

“Fuck,”

Zoro grit his teeth, shifting gears and flooring it, Sanji, now used to the maneuver reaching for one of the many guns in their arsenal. 

“Shit,” The shots from the cops dinging against the metal paneling of the car. 

“Sanji,” Zoro hissed, doing his best to keep his speed and distance. 

Sanji was jamming a magazine into the machine gun they’d stolen a few weeks back. The blonde gestured at Zoro, an unspoken language between them now, the swordsman nodding in confirmation attention still on the road ahead. 

Sanji crawled to the window, his back facing the windshield as he angled the gun towards the pursuing cars. 

The vehicles were gaining on them, thankfully only a few, not like the whole station had come after them. That’d happened before, fairly early on, but they’d crashed that inital car after the pursuit, the broken bones leaving Sanji with a nasty limp and new scars. 

“Come and get us,” Sanji yelled, gun blazing. 

Zoro didn’t know whether to laugh at or chide Sanji for the remark. Driving isn’t that easy, it’s still sort of new. Plus Sanji had never really driven the car yet. 

Zoro heard the crunch of glass and felt the searing heat before he registered that one of the bullets from their pursuers nicked his ear and burnt part of his face. He shifted in the seat, not wanting another close call. He knew that that could have been incredibly bad and that he was incredibly lucky. 

There was a short pause in shooting, and Sanji ducked back inside the car, clicking a new magazine into place. 

“Kiss for luck?” Sanji chimed, not missing the skip in the car’s acceleration.

“Just you wait Shit-cook, as soon as this mess is over you and me…” He trailed off, but he knew his words reached Sanji as he heard the quick shuddering intake of breath before the gun fight began again. 

Zoro was thankful these authorities were as lousy a shot as the ones back in their world. At least these ones could blame fast moving vehicles for their lack of precision. 

A split in the road ahead would be Zoro’s answer. 

“ _Get inside_ ,” was Zoro’s only warning.

It was dark, they were now in a dark car, and if he did this right, they'd make it. 

He flicked the lights off and pulled off, in his opinion, the sickest turn ever, he’d flung his hand out hooking his grip on Sanji’s belt hauling him inside as they pulled off a tricky maneuver. 

He’d done a full 180 turn, veering to the right making a faux turn, and shooting past the police before they could register he didn't actually make the turn. He'd turned from farther down the road, slipping between trees before tearing up flora to circle back around the police. Zoro floored it, his lights still out as he backtracked to an exit they’d missed before. Thankful that the car's loud engine was quiet enough that the police likely thought they'd lost them on the turn.

Once they were far enough away, over an hour from when they'd been followed, the only sounds of the chittering of nightlife and their own labored breathing did he allow himself to relax. 

“Zoro,” Sanji breathed, voice rough.

That was all Zoro needed before his lips were on his. The car barely in park before he managed to get a knee on the seat for leverage for kissing the Cook. Sanji’s hands scrabbled uselessly at his shoulders before he’d managed to grab a handful of hair and yank. 

Zoro let out a moan worthy of porn, and Sanji used that to slide his tongue into Zoro’s mouth. He reveled in the slick heat of Zoro’s mouth, his tongue ravaging Zoro’s. He let himself hum before tracing Zoro’s teeth and coyly flicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. Zoro, having recovered, slipped his hands under Sanji’s shirt, thumbs rubbing circles against his ribs. He let Sanji explore his mouth before sucking lightly on Sanji’s tongue, drawing a startled moan from the blonde. Zoro grinned against Sanji and made good on his promise to hold Sanji accountable for his actions. 

Sanji broke off from Zoro, inhaling like a drowning man. His face was flushed, and pupils swallowed the ocean in his eyes.

“Zoro, please,” 

The swordsman groaned, hand feeling up the expanse of lean muscle.

“ _Please_ ,” Sanji whined, too far gone to care. He needed Zoro, and he needed him _now_.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this happened. Mind you I'm procrastinating my bio exam to do this, so I hope you all enjoy this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Does this change things between us now?” 
> 
> “It doesn’t have to,”
> 
> Or better yet the car sex chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha I hope the wait was worth it.

Sanji felt feverish. Everything was burning too hot for him to handle. Zoro’s mouth was capable of amazing things. Not only had he proved as much when he’d pulled him in for bruising kiss after kiss but then he’d left a trail of marks down the column of Sanji’s throat. That trail paused at Sanji’s chest where Zoro had demonstrated some other skills his mouth possessed. Sanji was embarrassed to feel how much precum had drenched his length while Zoro continued his assault to his skin. 

Sanji felt his stomach pull taut as Zoro undid his belt, trailing open mouthed kisses along the skin he could reach. Sanji nearly inhaled his tongue when Zoro finally got him out of the confines of his own pants. They’d moved to the back seat, because they didn’t dare accidentally shift the car during this. 

With Sanji’s pants and underwear discarded on the floor, Zoro leaned back to admire his handiwork. Sanji’s eyes were heavily lidded, the flush of arousal painting his skin all the way to his chest. It seemed that Zoro wasn’t the only one pent up. They’d been toeing this dangerous line for weeks now. Zoro had wanted nothing more than to jump Sanji right there at the gas station, but they had an audience, and a time crunch. But here, Zoro grinned as he looked over Sanji again, at the shameless display of too far gone, here he could take as long as he wanted to break him apart, and make him forget his own name. 

The sound Sanji made when Zoro finally touched him would forever be ingrained in his brain. He knew Sanji would be loud, but this was just down right hot. 

Zoro was determined to make Sanji feel good. He knew that deep down if this were a different situation Sanji probably wouldn’t be as into this. He was always chasing skirts so it wasn’t until Sanji took the reins earlier this afternoon that Zoro pushed aside his doubts. He was going to make Sanji feel like he never had before. 

The positioning was weird. The backseat wasn’t as spacious as one might think so Zoro did his best to sink to his knees, feet tucked under the front seat’s bench as he repositioned Sanji. He was now at eye level with Sanji’s cock. The view, spectacular. Zoro played coy, leaving his touch feather light and teasing as he let his fingers slip through the precum coating Saji’s dick. He breathed hotly over the tip before curling his hand around the tip, nuzzling along the length that wasn’t in his hand. 

Sanji bit at his knuckle to stifle the sounds threatening to spill out. Zoro had barely touched him and he was already so close to the edge. 

Zoro tisked and let his tongue explore a bit. The motion still teasing and making Sanji squirm. After Sanji looked to be on the verge of kicking Zoro to get him to actually do something more Zoro sucked the tip into his mouth. 

A moan tore from Sanji’s throat.

Zoro bobbed his head, testing the weight and the length of Sanji on his tongue. Zoro worked his mouth over sanji’s length letting his tongue swirl around the head, prodding at the slit before taking him deeper each time. Sanji was a babbling mess, torn between wanting to watch and his head lolling back. 

Zoro let his hand work the length that his mouth couldn’t yet reach. Sanji’s hand finally settled atop his head, his fingers tugging lightly at the root. Zoro let himself groan, his own hand trailing down to relieve some of the pressure on his own cock. He felt Sanji tilt his head a little, letting him lead Zoro to where he wanted him, and Zoro could have finished right there with the sounds that Sanji made. The grip on his hair was borderline painful but Sanji was so close, he could feel it, and Sanji’s half coherent cries only added to it. Zoro relaxed his throat and stilled waiting for Sanji to catch up.

The blonde let out a whine before understanding. He shifted his hips experimentally watching Zoro breathe through his nose. Sanji chased his release, knowing that he was probably pushing Zoro’s limits, he could see the man’s eyes water as he hit the back of his throat, but Zoro took a deep breath through his nose, relaxing his throat and taking Sanji deeper. 

Sanji must have blacked out when he came abruptly. Zoro had swallowed most of it down, and had removed his own pants before crawling back up to the seat next to Sanji. 

Sanji’s gaze caught on the hardness, his mouth watering. Zoro seemed to understand, because he laid back against the seat, legs parted enough for Sanji to settle between. 

Sanji had thought that they were on the same page, so he most definitely didn’t yelp when Zoro hefted him up to his chest. He situated Sanji so he was facing away from Zoro’s face, but looking at his hard dick. 

“Need to prep you,” Zoro husked. 

Sanji swallowed hard before leaning forward to touch Zoro. 

Zoro’s hands spread his cheeks apart, thumbs hooked in to keep Sanji on display. Zoro groaned at the sight.

Sanji took the time to appreciate Zoro’s dick. He let his tongue prod at the tip, he let himself trace the vein along the underside. He let himself get lost in the kitten lick teasing to gauge Zoro’s reactions.

Sanji had barely gotten his mouth on Zoro before the swordsman had licked a flat wide stripe across his hole. Sanji jerked a little at the touch, but eased off once he felt Zoro’s smirk. Zoro continued his game of licking across Sanji, the man alternating between broad wide streaks, and precise teasing licks. 

Sanji let himself swallow down Zoro’s cock, taking him further and further with each bob. He didn’t stop until his nose was buried in the thick hair at the base. Sanji forced his throat to relax as he drew sensation along the length. He let himself curl his tongue along the underside of the head. He both heard and felt Zoro moan. The other pumping his tongue in and out of Sanji’s hole. 

Sanji pushed his hips back against the sensation moaning around Zoro’s dick. He felt Zoro twitch and he mentally smirked. He let himself be vocal, moaning around the thick cock in his mouth. The vibrations distract Zoro enough to let him make sounds rather than stifling them. 

Sanji could hear the faint click of the lube, before Zoro began teasing his rim again. He jolted when he felt a finger slide in along with Zoro’s tongue. 

Sanji groaned, head dropping to Zoro’s stomach as he lost himself to the sensations. 

Zoro really knew what he was doing. 

They continued like that, Sanji edging Zoro several times before Zoro deemed him ready. 

They shifted until Sanji was laying on his back, shoulders partially propped up by the car door. Zoro settled between Sanji’s legs, leaning over him. 

Zoro lined himself up. Sanji’s legs splayed wide to accommodate him. He dragged his length teasing at the entrance before Sanji keened and begged for him to “just do it already”

Zoro felt the resistance but he’d prepped Sanji enough that it was a smoother glide afterwards. Still he took it slow, waiting on Sanji to tell him to go deeper. Zoro held himself still, hands on either side of Sanji’s head as he held himself up. He didn’t want to crush him or listen to Sanji complain. But the blonde shifted, ankles hooking behind his back and drawing him deep. They both groaned at the depth. Sanji because Zoro was fucking huge, and splitting him open in the best way possible, and Zoro because Sanji was so tight and really testing the limits of his restraint. 

Zoro let himself capture Sanji’s lips in a kiss. The hot glide of their tongues releasing some of the tension from Sanji’s back, allowing Zoro to press closer. Zoro’s lips were kiss bruised and slick, but he was drowning in Sanji. The blonde pulled him close, hands sliding anywhere they could reach. Sanji shifted his hips, head falling back with the force of hte moan, used it to kiss back up his neck and nibble at the spot behind his ear. 

“Zoro, please,” Sanji begged, rolling his hips against Zoro. The swordsman groaned, and settled his weight, hands finding purchase on Sanji’s waist. He let himself pull out, slamming back in hard and deep. Sanji hiccuped around a moan, the sound almost like it was punched out of him. Zoro kept that hard rhythm up, feeling himself getting closer to his own edge. 

“Harder,” Sanji moaned, raking his nails down Zoro’s back. 

Zoro wouldn’t, no he couldn’t, deny him anything. He forced himself to go harder, hastening his pace. 

Sanji fought to keep his eyes open, it was so intense, the build up, the sex itself, he wanted to see this through to the end. The assault of sensations adding to his struggle. He let himself meet Zoro’s thrusts, maneuvering as much as he could in their current position. Zoro could read him like a book, the swordsman swallowing down Sanji’s moans, hand sliding around Sanji’s cock to stroke him to completion. 

Sanji came with a shout, letting Zoro ride out his own orgasm. 

Sanji was panting heavily, before he let out a huff of a laugh. 

Zoro, who’d all but collapsed on him after finishing, propped himself up to his elbows to glare at Sanji.

The blonde consumed by a fit of laughter. 

“What?” Zoro declared. 

“The car,” Sanji hissed out, like it was the most obvious thing. 

The windows were coated in a layer of steam and when Zoro sat back on his heels, the car tilted ever so slightly with the motion. 

Zoro blinked, jerking a little on his knees, not enough to hurt Sanji seeing as he was still inside him, but the car matched the motion. Zoro’s own laugh peeled through the car. 

They looked at one another before they burst out laughing again. 

  
  
  


“In all seriousness though,” Sanji began. “These seatbelts hurt,” He grimaced, peeling his sticky skin away from the offending clasp. Zoro carefully pulled out leaning to press a kiss to Sanji’s brow when he grimaced at the sensation. Sanji sat up, back popping as he stretched. 

Zoro pulled off the condom, tying it off and dropping it into the bag they’d been keeping their trash in. 

Zoro blinked, shifting and helping Sanji the rest of the way up. He placed the male in his lap giving his body a break from the car seat. 

“That was hot,” Sanji decided. 

“Mhn,” Zoro agreed. Sanji just gave him a look, pushing his hair back to look fully at Zoro. 

“Well I’d like to apologize for touching you without warning or consent,” Sanji said, anxiety suddenly kicking in. Part of him wanted to ignore that it happened but he needed to not mess this up. 

Zoro’s fingers worked at the tense muscles of his back, Sanji subconsciously pressing into the touch.

“I would have liked a warning, but I was aright with it, I’ve been wanting you for so long and I was ready to accept that if that was all I ever got from you then I’d be fine,” 

Sanji stared at him horrified. 

“”You- You wanted me,” 

“I know I wasn’t exactly obvious about it, _Melorine-chan_ ,” Zoro mocked, “But I’ve wanted you for a long time, since before this whole mess started, maybe since Cocoyashi,” 

“But that was…” That was months ago. 

“A long time,” Zoro agreed.

“Does this change things between us now?” 

“It doesn’t have to,”

“But will it?”

“Not unless you want it to. You tell me you don’t want me and I’ll leave you alone. I love you so much that I-” Zoro froze, he said it. 

“You love me?” Sanji’s voice pitched, emotions were tiring. 

Zoro blushed and looked off to the side. 

Sanji tilted Zoro’s chin to meet his eyes. 

“Don’t chicken out on me now, Marimo,” 

Zoro muttered something under his breath. 

“What was that?”

“I said I love you,” Zoro mumbled. 

Sanji smiled, all warm and fuzzy feelings coursing through his veins. 

“You love me,” Sanji cooed. 

Zoro opened his mouth to protest, but Sanji silenced him with a chaste kiss to his lips. 

“I’m glad you love me, Zoro, because I love you too,” Sanji declared. It wasn’t the sexaddled brain talking. He had feelings for the swordsman after they’d finished their time in Alabasta. He’d grown closer to the man, even learning more about him as a person, learning the code he lived by, learning about him and his past. 

He could tell Zoro still wasn’t entirely convinced. 

“I flirt with the girls because it's an old habit. I used to do it to rile up customers on the Baratie to show the women they could do better than the pigs they were with. Gender has never really been a factor for me when it comes to relationships.” He said truthfully. 

Zoro blinked at him. 

“Oh,” 

Sanji laughed, “‘Oh,’ is that the best you can do?” 

“I can do more than ‘Oh’,” Zoro quipped. 

“No, my turn this time,” Sanji announced, rolling his hips into Zoro’s for emphasis. 

“You think you can do it, swirly?”

“Think, psssh, I know I can,” Sanji declared, grinding against Zoro and smirking at the barely contained moan. 

“We can do this one of two ways,” Sanji teased, hips still moving against Zoro’s.

“I have to drive tomorrow,” Zoro managed, mouth attached to Sanji’s chest. 

“Okay, then I’ll have my fun another time,”

Zoro swallowed hard. 

It was going to be a long night, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

_Sanji loved him too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update will likely take some time as it will likely be long due to the amount I want to fit into the chapter. So as soon as I survive my exams it'll be on my to do list. Ngl I did this instead of a final paper which I now have to go suffer through.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were drowning. 

Days had turned to weeks, which had turned to months. 

Sanji and Zoro had lost touch with their reality, they’d grown too comfortable with the blood on their hands. But still they didn’t stop. Not after a car accident had left much of Sanji burnt and with a permanent limp. Not after shoot outs, and rage. Not after Zoro was sent to prison. Not after Sanji had bailed Zoro out of prison on more than one occasion. 

The pair of them not giving a thought to the pain and despair that they left in their wake. 

Multiple deaths linger in their shadows, crime after crime, they continued. They’d made a name for themselves, so much so that people whisper it in fear. It was rare moments like this that they found themselves allowing their thoughts to travel back to what got them here in the first place. 

The pair lay on the hill together, their car parked behind them, pistols, and food scattered between them. 

Sanji’s gaze lingered on the sky. The stars seemed different tonight. The colors brighter and more vibrant. It wasn’t like the rare time they’d driven far enough north to see the famed Northern Lights, but there was something about the warm summer air the flickering of lightning bugs, the din of wildlife in the background. 

Nights like these often yielded short bursts of stunning clarity. 

Of a ship sailing through open and free waters. Of the salt kissed air and tangerine scented breeze. The joy and merriment that followed them. It was beginning to happen more often, these painful reminders of different lives, of the people they once were. 

_ Would they ever be those people again?  _

_ Would they ever see their friends again? Would they ever understand? Would they have changed too? _

Zoro, arm tucked beneath his head, as he laid on his back wondered if they’d ever go back. 

_ Did he want to go back?  _

Sanji’s face was near glowing with an ethereal sort of appearance due to the moon. Zoro felt his heart skip a beat in his chest. 

There was so much that had happened between them, their once straining ties now soul bonded. They’d been through thick and thin together. It was nice sharing this hell with someone else, someone who understood. 

There were good days and bad days, and even on his worst days, Zoro had to admit Sanji was always there for him. No judgement. 

It’s why he’d fallen so hopelessly in love with the cook. Sanji had eventually told Zoro he felt the same way.

He’d never been happier.

But these short bursts of their old life always made them go quiet, contemplative. 

Zoro didn’t know where to start. There was so much on his mind, he-

“Do you want to go back?” Sanji asked, his voice soft and small. Like a lost child. 

Zoro blinked at him, the moon casting his irises a stunning shade of gold. 

“I don’t know.” He answered honestly. 

“I’m afraid to go back,” Sanji said in that same manner. 

“Why?”

“I like what this is, what we have. We've made so much progress together," He heard Zoro snort. "If we go back, what if that changes. What if everyone expects us to go back to normal-”

“Well, this is our normal, now.”

Sanji pinned him with a glare, though Zoro could tell he was in distress. 

“I’m afraid I won’t remember this? I’m afraid of what will happen, I’m afraid that we’re too late.”

“I think everyone got separated, though,” 

“But what if-”

“Look, I’m not going to let myself forget this. We can make life back there the same. We don’t have to stop acting and trying to hide. I’m not going to hide this Sanji.”   


“Oh,” He said, a hint of a smile ghosting his lips. 

“We can worry about returning when the time comes, I’m not going to rush it. If it happens, it happens, if not…” Zoro pauses looking for the right words, “If it doesn’t then I’m glad to have been a part of such a great crew and for what it led me to,” Zoro said. 

Sanji’s eyes burned against the tears. 

He sat up abruptly, then nearly fell on top of Zoro in his haste to press their lips together. Zoro let himself melt into it. His tongue seeking out Sanji’s. 

Nothing mattered but this. 

He wouldn’t let anything take him away from Sanji. 

Not now, not ever. 

* * *

Zoro blinked against the sun as his mind wandered. So much had happened, but he could feel himself being pulled elsewhere. It was like the world knew they didn’t belong there. Like it had been searching for them. The paranoia and anxiety that wound them tight, choking them. They hadn’t been at peace in this world in weeks. They had relied on one another now more than ever though. That thing between them as strong as diamond, no  _ stronger _ . 

Sanji glanced at the map in his lap. “Louisiana,” 

Zoro followed the arm Sanji used to point out their window. The fact he had three fingers unfurled meant three miles until he needed to turn. 

They’d settled into life here. 

So they’d tried to ignore the signs, like when this reality would fizzle into memories of life aboard the going merry. Of the ship captain and his sunshine bright smile. They’d ignored the heavy fog that seemed to consume parts of the country at a time. They tried to ignore that despite their best efforts they no longer had the freedom to travel as they once had. Nearly every excursion ended with bloodshed. 

They had thirteen deaths on their hands at this point, they’d taken captives, brutalized them and seen nothing wrong with it. But now, now it was a weight pulling them beneath the surface. 

They were drowning. 

  
  
  


The sky turned, slowly at first. The strain of looking into the blazing sun eased as clouds rolled in.

Sanji had them driving some unnamed roads in rural Louisiana. The main roads often led to a chase of sorts since they were now widely known. So that’s why they hadn’t noticed it at first. 

A car had joined them on this lonely road, a black sedan, keeping its distance, but puttering along with them. 

As the grey clouds blanketed the sky, the rolling blues and purples darkened them. Barely retained rain darkened the sky as they continued, a frigid mist kissing their faces.

Zoro flicked his lights on, and off, then on again. 

“What are you doing?” 

“I can’t figure out if the lights make it better or worse,” 

“Huh?”

“Look,” Zoro did it again. The mist had surrounded them faster than they’d anticipated. 

“Oh it's worse turn them off,” 

Zoro flipped them off, but the fog was still blindingly white. 

“Are they off,” Sanji leaned forward.

“Yes,” 

“Then why-”

The crack of a gun boomed through the air. Zoro jerked the wheel in surprise. 

Sanji forced himself to turn around and search behind them. Sure enough there was that same care from early, only no it was accompanied by several others. 

“Shit,”

“Damn it,”

“Zoro,”

“I know,” he grit out. 

He couldn’t just floor it as much as he wanted to, there was no way of seeing where they were headed so he did his best to speed up. Sanji had already made for their weapons, Zoro’s swords clattering as Sanji yanked a highly illegal machine gun out of its hiding place. 

“Not today,” Zoro said. 

“Not today,” Sanji agreed. 

They would not die today. They had far too much to do still. 

The gunfire grew louder and more assertive. It was clear that the fog was interfering with the authorities as well, but this was a losing battle. Zoro was doing his best to give them the upper hand but that was easier said than done. 

He’d been trying to weave as best they could but those assholes were finally getting smart. They started to shoot at the tires, and rubber didn’t stand a chance against a bullet. The sound the tires made would probably right up there with the absolute worst sounds he’d ever heard, maybe worse than Usopp’s nail’s on a chalkboard attack. 

The car jolted, then jostled as it continued along. Zoro knew it was bad and the car was out of alignment and would be harder to steer. It’s not the first time they’re down a tire but he needed to get Sanji out of harm's way, so he’d drive on the rims if he had to.

Zoro still didn’t know enough about vehicles to really understand them, but he knew that smoke was not a good sign. Under the hood began to puff out plumes of smoke. 

“Sanji,” Zoro hollered. 

“Okay,” 

Zoro pulled the car over. He was hoping that he’d put enough distance between him and the police to brace for this fight. They were outnumbered and had minimal weaponry left to face them.

“Sanji, we can do this,”

“Zoro,” he looked like he was about to protest. Zoro grabbed his swords from inside the car. The weight familiar, and so foreign. They’d both slacked on their trades since coming here. 

He took a deep breath. He knew that they likely wouldn’t survive this. He’d given Sanji almost everything, but one line he’d never crossed, never dared to cross. One sacred boundary that still existed between them was Wado Ichimonji. The sword he protected at all costs, the one he never let anyone touch or hold. 

He turned to Sanji who was trembling, all he had left was enough ammo for a mostly full revolver. 

“Sanji,” Zoro said, voice thick with emotion. 

“I don’t want to-”

“Take this please, I know you’re a cook and can kill with a blade,” 

“But if they-”

“I won’t let them, they won’t get us, either of us,” 

Sanji’s eyes shone with tears, the understanding between them. They wouldn’t be walking away from this one. They could end it themselves, or they could be massacred. 

Zoro pressed wado’s hilt into Sanji’s palm. The cook’s brows flying up. 

“Together,” 

Sanji swallowed thickly. 

He let himself memorize every line, every angle, everything he could about Zoro. He saw Zoro fight to smile for him, the shouting of officers on the other side of the car growing louder, the thundering footfalls merging with the beat of his heart against his ribs.

Zoro reached a hand out, his grip firm but not painful. Sanji squeezed back. 

Their eyes locked. 

“I’m ready,” Sanji whispered, tears already streaming down his face, Zoro, carefully wiped his tears away. 

“We go together,” Zoro said softly, picking up his other swords. 

“On my count,” 

The officers rounded the car, still yelling and shouting. 

Zoro winced as the breath was knocked out of him. The tip of his sword pressed to Sanji’s stomach, Sanji’s own pressed to his. His arm trembling, eyes wide and stuck on the blood blooming through his shirt. 

“Thank you for loving me,” Sanji whispers. 

Zoro’s response is cut off by the order to fire. 

The groaning of metal as it’s riddled with bullets echoes out across the otherwise silent road, their screams fade into nothing as the glass rains down upon them. The fog so stiflingly heavy. 

_“Some day they’ll go down together;_

_And they’ll bury them side by side,_

_To a few it’ll be grief-_

_To the law a relief-_

_But it's death for Bonnie and Clyde.”_

  
_-Bonnie Elizabeth Parker_   
  


Hell sounded a lot like seagulls and waves.

Sanji groaned, arm leaden as he tried to cover his eyes. 

He could hear voices that sounded far too cheery for the foggy massacre they’d just been at. 

_Foggy_.

Sanji jolted up right. 

It’s sunny and warm and bright. They’re surrounded by ocean on all sides, and bouncing on his feet in front of him is Luffy. The smile blindingly bright. 

“We were waiting so long for you guys. Where did the storm take you guys? I went to-”

Sanji made a noise he’d never heard himself make before. It was a high pitched whine as he began searching. Next to him on the deck laid Zoro, the green-haired swordsman face down on the deck, swords littering the deck between them. 

He was staring at the deck with wide unblinking eyes. 

Sanji made another pathetic whimpering sound as he struggled towards Zoro. 

The swordsman pushed himself up, tears lining his eyes as he threw his arms around Sanji and sobbed. 

The pair held each other tight, not daring to believe it. Sanji pulled away to study Zoro. No remnants of bullet wounds, he was alive, no fatal wound to his abdomen. He felt himself hiccuping over a laugh, as he buried his face against Zoro’s neck. 

Together again. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have posted this on the 23rd but life has other plans. (let me tell you that was the original plan... but if you know then you know.)


End file.
